


Detention

by Mikii



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, F/M, Non-Consensual Kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-16
Updated: 2014-06-16
Packaged: 2018-02-04 20:38:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1792450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mikii/pseuds/Mikii
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which a clueless Student Rep Kankri Vantas, meets deliquent Damara Megido for the first time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Detention

**Author's Note:**

> The first in a series of one-shots and drabbles.
> 
> As always in my works, speech between less-than and more-than brackets showcases Damara speaking in a foreign language.

“Miss. Megido, it says here you have not only flashed two adult members of staff but have also been caught smoking upon school premises on five different occasions - all of which are very serious and highly triggering offences.” Kankri Vantas glanced up from the detention form, eyes falling on the student in question.

Damara Megido. Seventeen. High school student. And a complete and utter delinquent.

Tasked with shortly watching over the female troublemaker whilst the tutor Miss. Spinneret visited elsewhere, the student rep found simply by looking at her, Damara seemed to ooze danger in intangible waves.

The dark haired girl gazed back at him with an even gaze, the perfect picture of uncaring and nonchalance. That is, until a moment passed and she cracked a smirk in her expression. "<VIRGIN BOY IS BORING, I KNOW BETTER USES FOR THAT MOUTH.>"

He sighed. “I am very much aware that you originate from the East Miss. Megido, however I’m apologetic to say that I am not familiar with your foreign language. I am clear of the notion, however, that you can understand us perfectly and are capable of speaking in the local dialect when it pleases you, which is very troublesome for others. If you keep continuing with such illicit behaviour, you will end up suspended and it would be a very triggering upset to see a potential student’s future lost and-" He stopped. “Please remain seated, Miss. Megido, the tutor shall return shortly.”

Her lips curved into an unnerving grin as she approached him, skirt rolled up high and buttons undone to reveal cleavage and large amounts of pale flesh. Before he could begin a lecture on her inappropriate clothing and conduct however, she was already before him. Body pressing up against his own, her breath played out upon his face as she pinned him rather successfully against the wall. And wait, was that marijuana he could note on her breath!? His eyes widened at the notion of how many school rules she was blatantly disregarding, however as she placed a hand on his waist his thoughts tangled together and he stuttered.

“M-Miss. Megido.” His face turned a dark shade of red. “This is highly inexcusable behaviour which you should desist at once! We are on school property and if you do not step away immediately, I shall be forced to use my whistle-“

"<LESS WORDS. MORE TOUCHING.>"

Her dark painted lips crushed against his, tongue darting past lips and into his mouth as she swallowed any protests he could attempt. She tasted like cinnamon and spice and danger. Kankri found himself immediately overwhelmed by the taste of her lips, her hot skin, and the smell of lingering cannabis surrounding her. Confused, none the less Kankri found that for but a moment he considered allowing her to do anything she wished.

But just as quickly as she descended upon him, she was gone, flipping him off as she left through the doors. “Bye, pussy virgin.”

He remained standing there in that position, hair tussled, mouth agape, and clothing in disarray until Miss. Spinneret returned. Demands of where her student in detention had vanished to made to the very confused and very disorientated young man.

His first kiss, forcibly stolen by a foul mouthed delinquent.

_That bitch._

From that moment on, Kankri found his life wasn't quite the same after the disrupted arrival the young Megido made into it.


End file.
